


Boundary

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint's here in spirit, Drama, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. At one time, the lines between them had been far less distinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundary

“Do you ever regret saying no?”  
  
It’s a bad time to ask, with Laura’s fingers crooking inside her. Natasha arches back and curls her arms behind her to grab at the couch cushions.  
  
But yes, yes and no.  
  
No, because Natasha knows her own weaknesses, her own darkness, and when Clint and Laura expressed their desire to make their arrangement more permanent, that was her cue to back away and let them be as happy as they could be.  
  
“I’m still here,” She told them. “Just not in the middle anymore.”  
  
“You’ll _always_ be in the middle,” Clint said, jokingly with an undercurrent of sincerity so pure that it hurt.  
  
And she is, because Natasha is always there when they want her, but keeps herself far enough away that they can have their lives without her complications, and she can live hers knowing that there is still some part of her that isn’t completely vulnerable.  
  
But in these moments, with Laura’s lips on her neck and her fingers massaging Natasha inside and out, yes, there is regret, regret that she is once again on the outside looking in and that she couldn’t get over her damn pride and fear and let herself be with two people that loved her.  
  
It was certainly more than she ever thought she’d have.  
  
But what’s done is done, and their children call her Aunt Nat, and she will only ever intrude as far as they will let her. And she will always stop short of finding out just how far that is.  
  
Natasha turns her head and kisses Laura, and the past is forgotten for now.  
  
-End


End file.
